


Infinite Space

by TesseractTown



Category: RWBY
Genre: Enter with an expecation for CHAOS, It'll have Background Rosebird, M/M, Once again I will reiterate, Pirate AU, This also apparently is fantasy, This is CHAOTIC CHAOS, this is crack I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesseractTown/pseuds/TesseractTown
Summary: Pirate AU where Qrow has way too many tricks up his sleeves and he just flirts with his guard. Till Clover isn't his guard anymore. Then they flirt again.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack I'm so sorry.

Qrow smirks as the guard lead him down these halls of the dungeon. Qrow’s hands are cuffed and the man leading him rested his hand against his back.

They’d been walking for some time now. This isn’t Qrow’s first rodeo in a prison, and surely it won’t be his last. But every time, he gets out of it unscathed.

But after what seems to be an eternity of silence, the man next to him speaks up, alerting the pirate that they have arrived.

The cell door swings open with a creak as he is shoved in, slamming behind him. Qrow takes in his surroundings, it was small. Just enough room for a toilet and bed. They were far underground, and the lights flickered above them. The guard never leaves though, his gaze following his every footstep.

“Are you interested in me?” Qrow says as he leans up against the bed, “I’m going to get out you know.”

The guard frowns slightly, “I have been stationed here to make sure that doesn’t happen Mr. Branwen.”

Qrow rolls his eyes at the man, “Drop the formality, it makes me want to barf. But trust me, I will get out and roam free once again.”

“I don’t know what you’re insinuating-“

Qrow raised a hand, “It took you four years for you to finally capture me. You must be feeling pretty proud, congratulations. You failed once again.”

The man scowls, “This isn’t the lawless sea anymore, you are in our territory now. I wouldn’t run your mouth much more than you already have.”

The man wraps his hand tightly around a cell bar and glares at the pirate inside. He shouldn’t let him get under his skin like this, but it’s working.

Qrow’s smirk grows wider as he stands up, sauntering up to the cell bars, pressing his hand against his captor, “And whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?”

He doesn’t retract his hand as Qrow places it on his, it feels natural, “The name is Clover Ebi. I serve directly under the General who serves directly under the Queen.”

Qrow sways his hips her so slightly, “Clover, Clover, Clover. Well, I think I’ll call you boyscout since you seem so insistent on following orders.”

Clover’s eyes latch onto the man as he drinks him in, he really shouldn’t be checking out the person he was supposed to be holding captive, but he can’t quite help himself.

“And if I didn’t know you better, I say you sound excited about this… situation.”

Clover instantly looks at Qrow, his eyes blown wide as he retracts his hand in a panic. His face flushing a red, “The Queen will be down to see you soon from what I have been told. She will decide what to do from there.”

Qrow tsks his tongue, “I already told you what is going to happen, boyscout.”

“The Queen isn’t going to let someone like you roam free on the streets,” Clover retorts back.

Qrow just rolls his eyes, “Ah, the things people don’t know. Maybe your Queen isn’t as good as you think she is.”

Clover grips the bars once again, gripping even tighter so his knuckles are white, “She is your Queen too. Don’t use her name in vain.”

Qrow rolls his eyes at the man standing on the other side of the bars, “Come on boyscout, I think I know who the Queen is and all she stands for. And for me? I’m more important to this society than you think.”

Clover pauses and frowns once again, how can a man like Qrow, be important to society? He murders people, he sinks shops. He is a man of all illegal trade. He must be lying.

“A man like you is only wanted in custody, and probably executed.”

“And what if I get out first?”

Clover groans, “Stop playing with me.”

Qrow smirks, “As if I would ever play with a handsome face like yours.”

Before Clover can respond, Qrow pulls a card box out of his back pocket and tucks the package between his index and ring finger and holds it up, “Wanna play?”

Clover gawks at Qrow. They patted him down- they scanned him for metal- how did he get a card game into here? Especially in his back pocket out of all places. But it does catch his interest.

Clover looks at Qrow a little too long and Qrow responds, “Come on, It’ll be fun.”

Clover slowly nods and sits down outside the cell and Qrow sits down where he is at when Clover asks, “How… did you get that in here?”

Qrow just shrugs and smirks, “I am a man of many trades.”

Clover frowns, “Qrow… I’ll have to pat you down again…”

Qrow tsks from inside the cell as he starts to deal cards, “I guess you’ll have to win to find out, yeah? I don’t recommend you come in here though…. I might kick your ass.”

“Oh yeah?”

Qrow smirks and sets the extra cards to the side, “Let’s start then shall we?”

The card game continues on, and it isn’t long before Qrow loses, and having to give up one of his hidden items.

Qrow sighs and pulls out a fidget spinner and throws it through the bars of the cell, it hitting against the wall on the other side and falling to the floor.

“Well... that’s less dangerous than I thought it was going to be..” Clover trails off and grabs the cards and starts to deal them again, “Different game?”

“Hell yeah.”

Qrow lost the second game, and pulled out a Kunai and threw it once again between the bars of the cell.

Clover’s eyes blow wide, “What the fuck?!”

Qrow smirks, “I wouldn’t even think of hurting your pretty face, boyscout, so no worry. I don’t need to kill anyone to escape.”

Clover huffs, “Still stuck on that, yeah?”

Qrow snorts, “Hell yeah.”

They continue the card game till once again, Qrow loses.

Qrow reaches behind him and grabs out a gun, smirks, and holds it out to Clover.

“Want the gun?”

Clover gawks even more than last time, “What the fuck?”

Clover quickly reaches out and takes the gun and looks closely at it, “I was shocked you smuggled a Kunai in here, but a gun? What the….?”

Qrow grabs a card and throws it in the air, catching it, “What can I say? I have all the tools I want on me, and you would never notice.”

Clover’s scrolls buzzes and he looks at it, then back at Qrow, “The Queen will be arriving soon.”

“One more game?”

Clover rolls his eyes, “Alright, fine. We have time.”

You would think that Qrow might finally win. But no. He never wins.

Qrow stands up and Clover frowns, “Where is my item, or were you just speaking out of your ass?”

Qrow laughs, “I do not lie.”

Qrow reaches behind him and his shirt rips and falls to the floor as he pulls out a massive blade and pats it, “This here is Harbinger. But sorry, I never said I didn’t break promises. I just said I didn’t lie.”

Clover just stares, “How… did you hide that?”

Qrow chuckles, “Wouldn’t you like to know boyscout? Sadly, I do not give my secrets away to someone who is insistent on keeping me here”

Qrow angles Harbinger and swings it, cutting the bars to the jail cell and some of them fall right next to Clover.

“Darn it…..” Clover reacts quickly as Qrow is staring at him, and takes that opportunity to tackle Qrow, pinning him to the floor.

“GODS DAMN IT SUNNOVA BITCH FUCKING HELL!” Qrow sigh.

Clover just gasps as Qrow manages to roll them over so he is on top of Clover now, “I told you to not come in here now, didn’t I?”


	2. 2

Qrow rolls off Clover and lets him get off the floor, and they stare at each other, waiting for each other to make a move. It was a tense silence, no one knew what to do. Qrow didn’t know if Clover was going to try to arrest him, and Clover didn’t know what Qrow was going to do, period. From what he gathered so far, this man was unpredictable in so many ways.

Qrow rolls his shoulders, “So… you want to know how I’m going to get out? How I have escaped all the times you guys have,” Qrow makes air quotes, “Captured me?”

Clover looks in thought for a moment, considering Qrow’s offer. Of course, he would like to know, but would Qrow tell the truth? He did say he didn’t lie. Either way, it would be good information to gather, so Clover nods and gestures, “Go on.”

Qrow smiles brightly, “Who rules this kingdom?”

Clover frowns, how does this have to do with this? But nonetheless, he responds, “Well… The Rose Court does.”

Qrow nods, his smiling growing even wider, “You are smarter than you look, boyscout.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Clover snaps back at Qrow, “I serve the Rose Court.”

“I have never liked the military, you all just follow orders blindly, not thinking for yourselves, that is pretty stupid,” Qrow pauses a moment, taking a deep breath and asking another question, “And who is the Queen?”

Clover frowns, where is this string of questioning leading to. He never expected Qrow to just flat out tell him, that’s not Qrow. But this feels like a wild goose chase, “Summer Rose.”

Qrow grabs Harbinger again, and Clover reaches for the gun at his side. Qrow just leans against Harbinger, making no threatening move.

“And do you know who she is married to?”

Clover pauses and tries to recall the name, sure, he has seen them together, and can swear he has seen her name, but he can’t quite recall for a moment. Now that he is thinking about it, she does look like Qrow, could there be any relation? But then a name slides into mind.

“Raven Branwen?”

Qrow smiles but doesn’t respond, continuing to lean against Harbinger, looking him up and down. Waiting for something. In the distance, you can hear footsteps. Clover doesn’t care about the consequences of being in the cell with the prisoner and the cell half-broken. He just wracks his mind for a possible answer. What could Qrow want?

“Think about it, shamrock, what do Raven and I have in common?”

Clover squints his eyes. Then widen them again a moment later. Branwen. They are both Branwen’s. That is how he gets out all these times, he doesn’t even have to try, he just has to wait for his sister to get him out. Are they trying to… overthrow the court?

“Branwen,” Clover whispers out, “You’re both Branwen’s.”

Qrow smirks and walks up to Clover, putting his hand under his chin and lifting it up, “Bingo.”

To Clover’s own surprise, he doesn’t back away. He let’s this… criminal touch him in such ways, making him more vulnerable to attack, but if Qrow wanted to hurt him, he would have by now.

“Are… you trying to overthrow the court?”

Qrow snorts and rolls his eyes, “No, but even if we were, why would I tell you? You surely would report it to your superior officer. There is a lot of things you don’t know, Clover. I’m just more important than you think. We all have your connections, and mine just happens to be your precious Queen.”

Qrow’s eyes shift, and Clover follows, he then sees Summer Rose standing there, Clover instantly kneels down, “Your Majesty.”

Summer simply smiles and laughs, “Get up, Clover. No need to kneel, we have been over this before.”

Qrow waves at Summer, “Hey Sum. Sorry that I accidentally destroyed this cell. Shamrock over here wanted to play a card game, and I kept losing, I lost a fidget spinner, a kunai, and a gun all in this endeavor.”

Summer laughs, “I wouldn’t doubt it, you have anything for me then?”

Qrow walks forward and Clover almost lurched at Qrow to stop him, but Summer stands there calmly, not even phased by the criminal walking up to her. Why isn’t the Queen moving away? Clover simply can’t wrap his mind around this whole situation.

Qrow fiddles around in the pocket where his fidget spinner was stored and pulls out a ring, handing it to Summer.

It is a beautiful ring. Silver with Red jewel-like circles running around the ring. A square diamond sits on the top, an S engraved on the inside of the diamond.

“Used some of the money I stole to get this made for you, been months in the making. I also have one for Tai and Raven, whenever I see them.”

Summer appraises the ring before slipping it on her left middle finger, “It’s beautiful, Qrow, thank you. Are you going to stay awhile this time?”

Qrow glances to Clover, who looks like a statue, his jaw unhinged, “Yeah, I think I’ll stay awhile this time, I have lots of stuff to report. Plus, it’s been a while before I got to see you guys.”

Summer smiles and glances down to Qrow’s left hand, “Did you get yourself a ring as well?”

Qrow holds up his hand, and Summer takes it, “This is beautiful.”

Qrow’s ring has a blood-red diamond, with everything else black. Elegant engravings carved into this ring, and on the inside, a Q lies.

“Has news of my arrest gotten out yet?” Qrow asks Summer, pulling his hand away.

Summer shakes her head, “Not quite yet, I’m sure it won’t be long before the news gets out though.”

Clover steps forward, “What is going on?”

Summer and Qrow’s head snaps to Clover’s voice and they both burst out laughing before giving each other a fist bump. Qrow rolls his eyes, “That’s a loooong story shamrock, but I’m sure it is one that could be explained to you.”

Qrow turns to Summer, “I like him.”

Summer smirks and shoves Qrow in the shoulder, “Oh, I know.”

Clover and Qrow both look at each other before Qrow’s head snaps back to Summer, “Not like that!”

Summer makes a humming noise, “Shall we get back to the castle? You too, Clover. Ruby has been dying to see you since I told her of your arrest, Qrow.”

Clover nods and grumbles, “Seems like arrests aren’t as effective anymore.”

As they walk Clover thinks to himself. Is the Queen wrapped up in a devious plan? There is a much larger plot happening here, and it seems that most of the public isn’t involved in it. Why was the Rose Court created? Was it to protect the world from something? Why do they need to make one of there own a criminal to take down the ships of the people of their own kingdom?

Something deep is going on here, and Clover wants to figure it out. This kingdom isn’t what it seems to be, and everything is fraying at the edges, this tightknit world he thought he lived in, crumbling.

“Uncle Qrow!” A little girl shrieks as she runs over to Qrow and latches onto his arm.

This girl didn’t look much like a princess, if anything she looked like she was ready for combat. Clover has seen the royal family before, but they were always in formal attire, no one really sees them outside of these events. They are public, but it seems they are also very private.

Qrow shakes the girl off his arm and ruffles her hair, “How have you been, Ruby? Keeping up with your training?”

The girl smiles brightly up at Qrow, “Of course! I’m going to help you someday!”

Summer laughs, “Now wouldn’t that make quite the public story. The heiress to the Rose Court turning into a criminal but taking her rightful place on the throne anyway. The media would eat that up.”

Qrow laughs, “Now that is quite the believable story if I may add.”

Three others enter the room and there smiles brighten as they see Qrow standing there, they quicken their pace as Ruby waves back to them, “There isn’t enough chaos without you here, Uncle Qrow!” Ruby says with a mischievous smile.

Qrow sighs, “I don’t know what you mean, pipsqueak. You live with the embodiment of chaos, you don’t need my shenanigans.”

“But you don’t have a public image to keep up! So you make them dangerous!” Ruby squeals.

Qrow takes a step back and rests a hand on Qrow’s shoulder, “I’m not sure if that’s a good thing, Ruby.”

Summer gives a dead look to Qrow, “You destroyed an entire part of the castle for a prank.”

Qrow holds his hands up, “I take no responsibility for this.”

Raven steps beside Summer, “We had to rebuild Summer and I’s entire room, Qrow. No one is that reckless. What was the public story for that one?”

Tai steps up beside Qrow and punches his hand playfully, “Something about a pillar in the castle being weak or something, whatever it was, I can’t believe anyone believed it. Considering that was a massive boom.”

Yang steps up beside Ruby, “I don’t know how anyone believes what we tell them. What they don’t know doesn’t hurt them I guess.”

Qrow pats Qrow’s shoulder, “I assume before we continue, introductions are in order. This is Clover Ebi, you might know him, he is Jimmy’s right-hand man basically. He’ll be helping us.”

Raven snorts, “Says who?”

Qrow playfully glares at her, “Says me,” he looks back to Clover, “I assume you know everyone in this room, but I’ll introduce you anyways.”

Qrow starts pointing around the room, “Raven, Summer, Taiyang, Ruby, Summer.”

Tai snorts, “Just call me Tai, please. Taiyang is a mouthful.”

Clover nods, “Nice to formally meet you all. I never envisioned myself meeting you all like this, and I never dreamed that you would want me to call you by your first names. It’s a little surreal.”

Tai walks over to Clover and holds out a hand, “Nice to meet you, I’m glad you’ll be working with us, if Qrow wants you with us, I’m sure you’ll be a good asset.”

“I thought you said you didn’t lie Qrow?”

Everyone laughs and Qrow frowns, “You act like such a solider let me tell you.”

After the laughter has died down, Qrow turns to Tai, I brought you a gift. Tai’s eyebrow quirks with curiosity, “Qrow, giving gifts? Am I dreaming?”

Qrow huffs as he pulls the ring out of his front pocket. Tai’s ring is the simplest of them all. It is just a small blue band on the outside, black on either side. The inside is blue, with a yellow T engraved in it.

Qrow hands the ring over to Tai, “It matches your eyes, I thought you might like it.”

Tai rolls the ring in his hands, looking at it before slipping it on the same finger Qrow and Summer have their rings on, “I can’t imagine how much this cost.”

Qrow shrugs, “When you are sinkin’ ships, literally, every day, you tend to gather a lot of money. Plus, I have the courts bank account at my disposal.”

“Maybe we should revoke his rights,” Raven teases.

“I don’t have to give you your ring, Raven,” Qrow snaps back, but walks over to raven nonetheless. Pulling a ring out of his hair. Raven frowns.

“Really, Qrow?”

Qrow smirks and hands Raven the ring. Raven’s ring was also black and red. But just like Tai’s it had a red line down the middle of the ring, and the black surrounding it. The red had intricate designs engraved in it, almost looking like an array of infinity signs.

Raven smiles to Qrow and slips it on her finger, “Unstoppable?”

Qrow smiles to Raven, “The unstoppable duo.”

Qrow then takes a step back and holds up the ring, “I also had the engraving done to enhance them with magic. It’s nothing that will help us in battle, but it will remind us who we are protecting and fighting for if we are ever lost.”

Qrow takes off his ring and holds it in the palm of his hand and taps the Q on the inside of it. The ring then slowly floats in the air, projecting images of everyone that is dear to him. Summer running up and hugging Qrow when they were kids. Raven sitting in the throne-like she ran the place. Tai and him running through the underground caverns trying to escape Summer and Raven. Ruby when she ran off the dock because she misjudged where he was at. Yang shooting the thron with her new gauntlets. A bullet hole that is still there to this day despite many people trying to get Summer to fix it.

The ring then drops back into Qrow’s hand, and he slips it back onto his finger, “It will play memories of people who care about you. This ring is bound to you, and it will only play when you activate it. I thought it would help when I’m away, when we are all away on missions.”

“This… is very sweet of you, Qrow. This must have taken so much time.” Summer whispers out as she plays with her own ring.

“It took a bit of time, finding the right people and such, but it was worth it, and I don’t regret it.”

The room goes silent again for a moment before Summer speaks up, “Come, dinner should be about finished, and we can discuss what to do next, along with explaining everything to Clover.”

“Do I get to read a book?” Ruby asks Summer.

Summer smiles, “Of course, Ruby. How else are we supposed to explain things to Qrow’s new friend?”

“Enemies to friends speedrun,” Tai jabs.  
They all start walking, and Qrow falls back to Clover, “You ready for this?”

Clover shakes his head, “Probably not, what is going to be reported the General?”

Qrow smirks, “Lies of course. If Summer says you are needed at her side, he doesn’t have the authority to question it.”

“Sounds like you do though, Qrow.” Clover jokes.

Qrow laughs, “I can do whatever I want. You want an assassin? You know who to talk too.”

“Why are you portrayed as a criminal?” Clover asks.

Qrow tsks, “That ruins the story doesn’t it though? Just wait. You’ll love the food here by the way. Tai and Summer are great cooks.”

“You don’t hire someone for that?” Clover asks.

“Doesn’t have that homemade touch, Shamrock. We like doing things on our own around here. Plus, the more staff here means the more dangerous it is to talk here.”

Clover nods, “I guess that is understandable.”

All of a sudden we hear Summer call out behind her, “QROW! YOU’RE THE BABY OF THE TEAM!!”

Qrow frowns and shrugs and yells back, “WHATEVER YOU SAY SUM!”

They all enter the dining room and sit down at the table, Summer bringing out the food and setting it down. Ruby then runs in with a book, but slips on the floor and the book goes flying through the air, as Ruby falls to the floor.

The book hits Raven in the face and falls into her lap. Ruby stands up and jumps in the air, “BINGO!”  
Raven scowls to Ruby, “Who raised you to be like this?”

Ruby smirks, “You did of course.”


	3. 3

Life is to Love, To Grieve is to fall.

The two work in a delicate balance, swaying in the wind, never overtaking one or another. To love, you live in the presence of grief, to grieve, is to live in the presence of love. These ideals are bound to clash, trying to push over. 

Roses bleed into Love.   
Lilies bloom into grief.

The civil war commenced based on these ideals. The Roses were kind, caring, or at least this is what they showed on the outside. They would do anything to help their kingdom out. Life or death, rain, or sunshine. The Lilies, on the other hand, were the opposite. They ran the crimes of the kingdom, they were power greedy and wanting to rule the kingdom, to bring everyone to their knees.

The Roses were warriors of the country and would defend there Queen with their lives. When the Lilies launched an attack on the kingdom, the Roses were on the frontline. All of them mastered an element of magic, the strongest of the strong.

The Lilies knew what awaited them at the castle, so they attacked in the dead silence of the night when the moon was full and clear in the sky, lighting there way. The Queen fell that night, and the castle burned, making the night seem like day. Despite their best interests, the Roses would not back down. They will redeem their fallen Queen. The fire of revenge burned in their hearts. Adding fuel to the fire that made the neverending day that encompassed them.

They represented their kingdom- A kingdom that would not fall. If they fell on this very night, the kingdom would burn an eternal brightness. A scream that those who ruled represented the flames of fire.  
People describe these years as a singular night, even though there was no such thing as the night in these times. The fire that engulfed the castle continued to ravage, even if the castle burned down within the first few days.

The Roses came out on top, and the Lilies were locked away in the dungeons of the underworld. The fire burnt out and the night returned to the sky. You could breathe once again. The world came alive again, and the kingdom needed a new Queen.

So the sisters set out on a mission to get a new throne, engraved in magic so only a Rose could be bound to this kingdom. The kingdom of Reverynce. To be bound to a kingdom is a sacred thing. You become the kingdom some say. If the kingdom falls, you will fall along with it.

The engraving of the throne will choose the sister that was the embodiment of a Rose. The throne was constructed, and it was brought to where the castle once stood, now gone and burnt to rubble.

The trial that commenced was called the Rose Court, and a sister was chosen on that day. Summer Rose, the elemental of Air, sat on her place on the throne, and she was bound to it.

The new Queen still had a fire burning in her heart, she wanted revenge. The other sisters scattered across the kingdom, never to be seen or heard of again. Summer took control, built the castle back up, reaching for the sky. She destroyed the Lilies from the inside out. Locked mastery of magic away so only anyone of the Rose bloodline, or that had married into the Rose bloodline could access it. She wasn’t the embodiment of what a Rose was supposed to be, yet the throne chose her and only her.

Generations passed without incident, and the first Queen was only a moment in time, a story that kids would hear when they were infants. To tell a story is to remember it, and no one forgot. But all at the same time, they forgot what had happened on that day. The day the Rose Court had formed, and the travesty that had ensued.

Roses bloomed all across the kingdom, the rain fell in delight. Osaria Rose just had a child. The kingdom had an heir, and the Queen named her Summer Rose after all of the stories of the first Queen. Hoping to give the name a new meaning, bring this kingdom to a new light.

The kingdom seemed to be in peace. But a far sinister plot was in the making and was about to be commenced, an attack that the kingdom will never forget.

And attack Summer will never forget.

The Lilies poisoned Osaria with foxglove, the second assassination of a Queen at the hands of that family, and they were coming for the heir as well. Get rid of the only known Roses, and they would finally have their revenge, their rightful place on the throne.

But when they arrived in her chamber, she was gone, and to never be seen for years to come, but the Lilies could not be bound to this country, only Summer could. The Lilies pledged to this kingdom to find the rightful heir. But little did anyone know, this was a murder plot.

Meanwhile, Summer was running through the tunnels underneath the city, hearing the anguish in her heart as her feet pounded against the cement floor of this tunnel. Eventually, she arises to the brightness of the plains, the castle in the distance, when she feels a tap on her shoulder.

The missing heir turns around to meet two individuals. Their eyes shone like the blood that encompassed the castle in her mind. The darkness that surrounded them turned into the embodiment of a person.

These people, they accepted her with warm arms. Taught her to fight, gave her the caring and love that had burned on that night, and they never told anyone her true self, they cared for her like she was there own.

Taught her magic, which she soon mastered. Her fists built of steel at the hands of a blue-eyed brawler. Years passed, and it was time to take back what was rightfully Summers. What she had to run from all her life. Her history, her past. She stood in the wake of fear, at the front door.

But she still stood there. Empowered by her comrades that stood beside her, as she knows they will never leave her side. They might fall here on this day, but the fire will rage on. Desire burning in their hearts.

The four of them stormed the castle, and there was no bloodshed that day, only retreat. But when they arrived in the throne room, the throne was gone. They soon realized this is why the Lilies were so quick to retreat. Summer could never take her rightful place as Queen.

The pages torn, and the enemy has won, the group will never fall till they drop dead. They can rip out the pages of there story, but as long as people know them, they will never be forgotten. This pen will forever keep writing.

They keep the throne a secret, and Summer announces herself as Queen, and in the process, tarnishing the Lilies’ name once again.

But the throne was still missing, and they knew this wasn’t over, as it would not be over till the throne is reclaimed, and this feud is brought to an end, but this war will be neverending unless they destroy it from the inside. There needs to be a third party.

Sunken ship after ship. The throne was never to be found, and her dear friend built up a name for himself. There was now a third party that was seemingly against the kingdom, that one day would get approached. He was strong enough to take on the kingdom on his own.

But the throne was never found, and the lies still entangle Summer at the throat, squeezing. The Roses are dying, and it won’t be long until this secret gets out.

The clock is ticking, and this glass will soon shatter opening a new era, one that should never happen. But while history cannot be rewritten, the future can be. They will not conform to fate, they cannot deny it either. But they will fight it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was simultaneously the hardest thing I've ever written, and the simplest. But have some backstory >.>


	4. 4

Clover blinks. Another, and again.

“Well, that sounded oddly personal!” Clover exclaims, “I mean… thank you for trusting me with all of this, I mean considering I arrested one of the guys in this grand plan.”

Qrow snorts, “Whenever I have new information, I let myself get arrested. Get some live-action you know? One day they might just shoot me on sight.”

Summer raises an eyebrow, “You have information?”

Qrow scoffs, “This time it was on accident, but I do have things to report for a later time. But hey, more family time I guess?”

“All of that, why hide it from everyone? Wouldn’t you be stronger in numbers?” Clover inquires.

Raven sighs, “It’s…. Complicated. We don’t think that they would try to overthrow Summer. Hell, Summer is the best leader they’ve had in a long while. But, we also want to try to have the upper hand. Sure, they know we are trying to find that throne, but the minute we release it public, anyone can claim they are on our side. That would make our search harder by a longshot.”

Summer nods to Raven, “It’s been hard between us 6. Qrow’s not here half of the time. All of us have a public image to keep up, other than Qrow. Luckily everyone other than me can escape the public eye a lot. The General tends to just agree with whatever I say, so we also have the military on our side. Granted, I am technically the top of the totem pole, so if the General didn’t listen who knows what would happen.”

Summer chuckles to herself, “But either way, if you want to help, of course, I can either get you discharged, or I can just say I need you for my own personal shit. Your choice. But once you get into this mess, and especially after our enemy knows your face. There is no way out. One way in, no way out.”

“But! We would love to have you!” Ruby pipes in, “The fact you got to see the book means that we think you would be a good asset! Well… and since our circle is so small, I mean, after you accept you are basically family now. So you are more than just an asset you know?”

Clover nods slowly, “Yeah… that makes sense.”

He pauses and thinks about his options. Even now, it would seemingly be hard to back out, and the Royal family already loves him. He wants to help, but what about his other duties? Surely his team could cover them though, and really, the main mission right now was to capture Branwen, which clearly will fail every single time.

“Sure, I’ll help out. Do I need to sign a contract or something of the sorts?”

Qrow looks to Clover, “Who do you think we are? Gonna bind you to a contract? You’re your own person, and even if the stakes are high, we trust you. So no, we are not going to bind you to a contract.”

At that moment, the book opens by itself, and a pen floats into the room. You know. Magic stuff.

The pages start flipping and Ruby gazes at the book with wonder, Summer gets up and looks at the book as well, and soon everyone other than Clover follows in suit. The pen starts to write before the pen drops next to the book.

“Well, what does it say?” Clover inquires.

“With a step in the right way, an infinite sea of green appears.” Summer replies.

Qrow walks over to Clover and slaps him on the back, “Well shit, Shamrock, you got your introduction in the book.”

“And we are apparently doing the right thing?” Summer replies.

“It seems to be that way, I guess,” Yang says, “But seriously book, what a dramatic entrance.”

Summer sighs, “Okay everyone, it’s been a long day, and we all probably should get some sleep. Qrow, you want to show Clover his room?”

“I GET A ROOM IN tHe CASTLE???” Clover exclaims.

“Clearly, yes. You are working with us now,” Qrow replies, “Now let’s go. Nights not on the sea are the best.”

Clover waves to everyone else, “Goodnight everyone.”

Everyone else gives their goodnights and Qrow and Clover start to walk the halls of the castle.

“Please tell me I’m close to someone who knows their way around,” Clover sighs.

Qrow laughs, “It’ll take a bit. But yes, your room happens to be next to mine. So I’ll get you up in the morning… or afternoon…. Or whenever everyone decides to start the day. In general, we have a lot to discuss tomorrow. Like our next steps since I am not out on the sea. Clearly, Summer wants me home for a reason, not just more family time. Though, I wouldn’t put it beyond her to want to keep her family safe.”

Qrow’s voice drops, “I think that’s what she has wanted all along, to keep her loved ones safe. That’s what makes her a good Queen. She has an undying love for people. She would sacrifice herself if it would save someone else in an instant. That’s just who she is. We all worry about her sometimes. But we know she is stronger than literally all of us and would do everything in her power for it to not come to that. She’s great.”

Clover nods, “That's understandable. After I’ve met her, I can see that. I also can respect her a lot more as a person, not just as a leader. Everything here, it’s a big change for me. But I wouldn’t change it. But tell me, is it fun being a fake pirate?”

Qrow scoffs, “Fake? I am a pirate Shamrock. Just one endorsed by the government. But yes, it’s fun sinking the rich. Maybe take down their own egos just a little bit? Plus I get to steal a pretty penny from them. Put it to better use. Then I also have the underground connections if I need them. So it has its benefits. Probably all benefits when you are endorsed by the government. If you don’t mind a bit of rough treatment from time to time.”

Clover winces, “I apologize on behalf of my team.”

“You didn’t know any better,” Qrow responds quickly, “I would’ve done the same.”

Clover nods as they turn the corner, “You know you didn’t have to take me with you guys, but you did. I appreciate it.”

Qrow smiles, “I know a good person when I see one. Anyways, here is your room, and I have the one to the right of you.”

Qrow hands Clover a key, “This is the key to your room,” he smiles, “Anyways, I'll be taking my leave now. Goodnight, Clover.”

“Goodnight, Qrow.”

Clover unlocks the door and steps into his room. The room was larger than any bedroom he had ever had the privilege of staying in. What else do you expect when you have the honor of staying in the royal castle?

The room in the middle, just below a massive window, lies a king bed. The bed has poles going up the sides and a fabric draped over the top of it. Next to it was the bed stands. Mahogany wood. To the left, there was a dresser with a mirror sitting on top of it, and to the right, there was a door that would go to, presumably the bathroom. Plenty of space for the individual living here to decorate it to their liking.

Clover sighs and walks over to the dresser, realizing he doesn’t have any of his normal clothes with him. But nonetheless, he pulls open the drawers, and while there is nothing in most, he does find some loose pajamas in one.

He switches out his clothes and makes a mental note to ask about that tomorrow. But for now, he just wants to sleep.

Qrow walks into his room after Clover enters his own. It’s been a while since he had entered this room. Everything left just how it was when he was last here. He walks over to the table in the middle of the room and grabs the book that was set on top of it.

Qrow doesn’t read all that often while he is at sea, but when he is home, he finds it oddly relaxing to read some sort of book. In this case, it is a history book. Retelling the tales of the wars, the battles, that have been endured.

It’s always funny to see how little some of these people know. Sometimes it’s almost sad. They don’t send the military unless they know exactly what they are going for. They would rather risk themselves, then risk others for a cause they don’t even know exists.

In the middle of the table, a red flame flickers on the candle, and Qrow delves into the book in his hands. Somehow remembering everything that had come before.

Clover opened his eyes to the sun shining through the window, and a banging on his door. Usually, he would be happy to get up. That’s his job. Getting up in the ugly hours of the morning for top productivity. But today, he just wanted to sleep a little longer.

But he didn’t train this self-discipline for anything, and he drags himself out of bed and opens the door to see Qrow looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Clover rubs his eyes and smiles, “Good Morning.”

“Good Morning to you too, I can drag you downstairs for breakfast, or you can get changed in record time so Summer doesn’t drag us both.”

“Ah, yea- wait. I don’t exactly have any clothes, Qrow? Just the ones I was wearing yesterday which I can’t imagine are the cleanest since you know. You had me on the floor.”

Qrow’s mouth forms an ‘O’ shape before he starts laughing, “Go get ya damn key, and let’s go.”

Clover nods and gives his key, and Qrow snatches it right out of his hands and shoves it in his pocket, “I won’t lose it.”

“Somehow,” Clover responds.

Eventually, they make it down to the dining room where they meet everyone else, and before anyone can comment on Clover’s attire, Qrow speaks.

“We didn’t exactly give him and clothes.”

Mimicking Qrow earlier, Summer’s mouth forms an ‘O’.

“SOMEONE GO GET CLOVER SOME FUCKING CLOTHES!” Summer exclaims, “MOVE MOVE MOVE!”

Instantly Ruby gets out of the chair and starts running down the hallways, and in an instant brings back some sort of clothes and hands it to Clover, “This will do for today. We’ll go get some clothes later.”

“Now CHANGE!” Summer exclaims.

“RIGHT HERE?!” Clover yells back.

“NO YOU IDIOT!” Qrow screams back, “GO TO A DIFFERENT ROOM!”

“WHERE ARE THE ROOMS IN THIS HOUSE?” 

“YOU'RE IN A ROOM!” Raven screams back.

“WHERE IS THE BATHROOM!” 

“WE HAVE LIKE FIFTY OF THEM, CLOVER!! WHAT ONE!” Yang yells.

Clover sighs and walks out of the dining room into a living room and just changes there since clearly, that wasn’t going to get anywhere. He drapes the pajamas on the back of the couch and walks back into the dining room.

“Better?” 

Summer nods, “Much better.”

Clover sighs and pulls out the chair and sits down next to Qrow, “I’m awake now.”

Qrow rolls his eyes, “Get used to it.”

Summer walks out and gives everyone a plate of waffles. Because fuck pancakes.

The syrup gets passed around the table, and the planning starts.

“We need a change of plans, Qrow,” Summer starts out.

Qrow nods, “I can agree with that. Though, I’d still like to sink ships.”

“Sounds like my brother,” Raven adds in.

“Anyways, what I was going to say was. That we need to get you on the inside more than you already are.”

“What?” Qrow says, “You know how dangerous that is.”

“And you’ll be taking Clover. If you accept of course.”

“Everyone knows my face, Summer,” Clover adds in.

Summer thinks for a moment, “That won’t be a problem. Though you might ruin your reputation. But not with us!”

Qrow glances to Clover, who glances back at him, their eyes locking for a moment when Qrow speaks, “What do you have in mind?”

“What's better to get on the inside other than making a proposal to the very people who are causing these problems?”

Qrow coughs loudly, “What?”

“What else did you think I was going to say?”

“How do you recommend that? Surely I’m not going to know where it’s at right off the bat.”

“Well, surely it’s somewhere secure. Wherever they are hiding out.”

Qrow sighs, “This might be more dangerous than it’s worth.”

Raven sighs, “We could do this for a lifetime and never find it. And no better way to find out what they are doing with it to go to the people who are keeping it.”

Clover looks to Qrow, “We might as well try it. You are stronger than they would ever be, remember?”

Summer nods to Clover, “Exactly. Plus, we aren’t sending you in alone. But, we’ll have to see what they want before we can formulate a plan. We have to do something big enough to gain their trust. They want the throne, yeah? As in to rule the kingdom. Get some sweet, sweet revenge. So it’ll have to be something massive to even let you know where it is. Summer dies 2.0 anyone?”

Raven frowns, walking over and hugging Summer, “Not on my watch.”

Ruby makes a puking motion over her shoulder, “Too wholesome.”

“Fuck off,” Raven retorts.

“DO I NEED TO GET THE SWEAR JAR?!” Tai yells.

“Hell no,” Qrow responds.

Tai throws a glare in Qrow direction when Raven continues, “So we need to get you on the field Qrow. But first, we’ve only had you home for less than a day, so we are going to do some fun activities today!”

“Fun activities before infiltrating the enemy. What else?”

“Getting dirty,” Yang smirks, “We are going to play paintball! But like. An improved version.”

Qrow groans, “Oh no.”

Summer walks in front of Raven, “We are going to have weapons, not just paintball guns. The boundaries are basically endless, just don’t go running across half of the continent you know? There will be swords, paintball guns. By the way these swords are not actually dangerous..”

“Unless your Qrow…” Ruby interrupts.

“And the last person standing, or team, or whatever wins! We have backpacks of supplies and basic weapons that everyone will have. Oh yeah, no coming to the castle or going to the shops. You live from the wild. WE ARE THE WILD!”

“This sounds like a long game,” Qrow says.

“Hush. This sounds fun!” Clover exclaims, “Fighting with no death! Sign me up.”

“DON’T ENCOURAGE THIS CLOVER!” Qrow huffs.

“We will start after lunch today so prepare yourselves……….. The winner gets a prize!”

“That’s not ominous. Not sure I want to win,” Qrow states.

“I’ll murder you in your sleep if you don’t try,” Raven says, “You are a wanted criminal that did just break out of jail, again.”

“Fuck off, Rae.”

Everyone continues to eat their waffles in silence, someone popping up to talk here and there, but mostly silence, and after everyone is done, Summer stands up again.

“BE AT THIS TABLE AT 12pm SHARP. OR. YOU. WiILL. PAY!”


End file.
